1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to fitness equipment, and more particularly, to an elliptical trainer with a stable motion path.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a conventional elliptical trainer typically comprises a plurality of links connected to each other and operating in conjunction with each other to allow a user to tread on left and right pedals with the user's feet moving along an elliptical path, so as for the user to exercise the lower limbs in a manner to simulate walking, running, or walking upstairs. Hence, the motion paths of the two pedals depend on the journey of the links. The longer the motion paths of the two pedals are, the higher is the intensity of the training received by the user.
However, some conventional elliptical trainers are designed to manifest a considerable difference in the height of the motion paths of the left and right pedals moving to and fro, in order to meet a specific requirement for overall structural arrangement, or because of technological limitations. As a result, users not only find it exhausting to operate the conventional elliptical trainers, but are also likely to get sports injuries caused by long use of the conventional elliptical trainers.